Red,Hot Love
by junjou yaoichick
Summary: Sasori claims his love for Gaara. Will Gaara believe him and return his feelings? Rated M for future lemons. Yaoi. Boys love.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: yaoi(boys love) rated M for future lemons.

This was written for my dear friend Trisha. Hope you enjoy it babe. Reviews are welcome. Please keep in mind that I'm a new author. Thanks/Arigato! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own nada.

Gaara sat at his desk filling out paperwork. It seemed to be endless. Everytime he thought he was finished,a pile of it built up yet again.

He bent his head, sighed and continued with his paperwork but he thought he sensed someone.

Gaara jumped back in shock,looking up to see black robes with red clouds on it. It was none other than Sasori the puppet master,an Akatsuki member in his office.

" What the fuck are you doing?!" Gaara asked,eying Sasori apprehensively and backing away. Gaara's sand rose to defend him forming a barrier in between the Kazekage and the puppet master.

Sasori raised his eyebrow and stood up. "I want to have a talk with you"

" You're an Akatsuki member. What is your motive being here?" Gaara replied coolly. He should kill this guy,he knows he should but something prevents him from doing so.

" I must admit,I've seen you and I've been really curious. I decided to come here instead of Deidara. Your Ultimate Defense is legendary. "

"So you came here just to see my Ultimate Defense?"

"No,of course not. I had an extremely important purpose for coming here. Although when I confess my purpose for coming here,I want to show you my true self"

With that,Sasori revealed himself. His wooden puppet appearance fell apart and he emerged. Gaara's heart was pounding rapidly.

Sasori was breathtakingly gorgeous. His flaming red hair matched Gaara's own hair. He was lean with just enough muscle. His lips were a luscious shade of red with a sexy smirk upon it and his face looked like he had been carved by an angel. His cheekbones were high. He could have been a model.

Gaara simply stared. He had never laid eyes on someone so utterly perfect,so beautiful. Pulling himself together,he realized the seriousness of the situation. There was a major breach in security.

"What exactly are you planning? How did you bypass my guards?" Gaara asked his eyes narrowed.

" I'm planning to confess my love for you. Don't worry about the rest." Sasori said while slowly approaching Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock.  
>"What?"<p>

"Yes that's right. You heard me Gaara. I love you. I couldn't let you die so I came here instead of Deidara. Deidara was going to capture you so the Akatsuki can extract your tailed beast which would inevitably lead to your death."

Gaara's mind was racing. Love? He loves me? But why?

" I am exactly that. I'm a beast. How can anyone love a beast? Don't you see how everyone else views me? They're afraid and I'm nothing more than a weapon. My whole life I was shunned,ignored." Gaara replied sadly bowing his head.

" I don't see that though. I see a brave individual who is worthy of the title Kazekage. " Sasori began walking towards him. " I see an unselfish person who would put his life on the line to save his village. I see a man who stands before me who is worthy of my love"

Sasori stopped until he was almost nose to nose with Gaara. " I see a man that I'd do anything for. I want to win his love. I want to give him my everything. I'd trade the Akatsuki and all its members just to be with you"

The concept of love was what amazed Gaara. Now somebody loved him.

" Why me?" Gaara whispered. "You don't even know me"

"Once you were traveling through the forest to the hidden leaf village and I was training. I masked my Chakra and hid in a tree and watched you. There was a little,injured bird who had fallen out of its nest. You picked it up and bandaged it. You then searched for its nest and laid it there. It was an act of kindness that tore through my heart. I had fallen in love with you since then"

Gaara remembered the day clearly. He thought he had sensed the presence of someone.

" I wish everyone in your village could have witnessed that. Though I wouldn't want anyone else falling in love with you too. " Sasori growled lowly.

Sasori pulled him close to him while looking deep into his eyes. Then smiled at him. "The colour of your hair matches the flame in your eye"

Gaara realized he had never been this close to anyone before. He couldn't even brace himself for what happened next.

Sasori bent down and brushed his lips against Gaara's. Gaara stood frozen to the spot. Meanwhile Sasori parted Gaara's lips with his tongue and plunged straight into his hot,inviting mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity,Gaara started kissing back. The sensation was foreign to him yet extremely pleasant. A small part of Gaara wondered if he was a bad kisser.

" That was amazing" Sasori said breathlessly as he traced Gaara's kiss swollen lips. "I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight till the end,even if it leads to my own death."

Gaara did not reply. He did not know what to say. A guy came and confessed his love for him. A guy who was a member of the Akatsuki.

'Think about it?" Sasori asked. "Ill come back soon and you can give me an answer" Gaara nodded. Sasori pressed a kiss to Gaara's forehead. He then stared into Gaara's face as if trying to mesmerize every single detail. A smile lit up Sasori's handsome features.

"Goodbye for now" he took Gaara's white palm and placed a delicate kiss on it. Gaara flushed a light shade of pink. Dropping it gently, he turned and walked towards the window. He left quickly,leaving Gaara confused and flustered as ever.

"What just happened?" The kazekage asked out to his lonely office.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing and turning the entire night, Gaara gave up on trying to sleep. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Draining it in one go, he went into the lounge and lay at the sofa looking up at the ceiling.

He could not think of anything else besides Sasori. For a long time Gaara couldn't comprehend the concept of Love. He wanted it. He craved it.

Now a gorgeous man who was an Akatsuki member claimed he loved him. He thought back to his parents, their love for him. He had never felt any kind of romantic love. Till now that is.

Sasori was strong and that attracted Gaara. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes too. I wonder when he's coming back to see me Gaara thought.  
>He heard a shuffle,looking up he saw Temari peering through the door.<p>

" Can't sleep either?"

" Not in the slightest"

"Wanna talk about it?"

" Its a very complex situation"

Temari sat on the sofa opposite him. "Well its a good thing I'm quite the intelligent soul" she said grinning wryly.

The red haired Kazekage sighed. He started to explain the events that had taken place with Sasori and him claiming his love for him.

Temari had a neutral expression on her face as she continued to listen to her brother's intriguing tale.

" Well if he wanted to kill you,he would have you know. I think he's legit. This is the middle of war times. He's got no time to fool around with childish proclamations. I guess you feel this way because you haven't been in love before. You're still trying to figure it out. That plays a major role in this."

"I suppose you're right." Gaara replied in his usual monotone,rough voice. His emotions were running high. He was still a bit confused.

"I think you should talk to him. You'll know if a person truly loves you. Look into his eyes. Their eyes say it all. It never lies" Temari said smiling fondly at her younger brother.

"His eyes? I guess ill have to try. Are you talking from personal experience with a certain someone from the Leaf?" Gaara teased,his mood lightened.

Temari's eyes widened,her face turned pink. "What?! I have no ... No idea what you're talking about!" She blurted out. Gaara laughed good naturedly.

" Aaaaanywho moving along ... Listen I know what you're thinking. He's an S-ranked criminal after all. His group is after you. You're the Kazekage. He just proclaimed his love for you. I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded. Well, anyway I think he would make a great addition to our side,don't you think? Temari said slyly.

The red haired sand ninja pondered the thought. "I've thought about it."

"All I'm saying is why not use this to our advantage? If he truly loves you,he will sacrifice the Akatsuki and join us in protecting you. I don't know what you feel for him,if anything at all but just know that I'm here for you no matter what you decide. Oh and if he breaks your heart,he'll have me to deal with. Hell hath no fury like a big sister scorned " Temari grinned.

"Thanks sis. I needed that. It really pays to have a big sister" Gaara smiled.

" Yeah yeah, sigh,little brothers, they grow up so fast" she said mockingly with a fake cry. "Oh and by the way,your man Sasori is such a hottie. I'd hit that anyday" she winked at her brother and sauntered her way out of the room.

Gaara aimed a pillow at her grinning "Just like how I'd hit your man Shikamaru anyday !"

Temari scowled and flushed beet red. "Oh hahaha,that's so amusing."

"I'd say this round is mine dear sister"

"Whatever little bro" she smiled.

Sasori listened to his instructions carefully. They were to retrieve the one tailed beast,Shukaku come this Saturday. The spy had provided the Akatsuki with more than enough information to bypass the Sand's defenses.

Deidara being his partner,was all too happy about this mission. He took pride in anything that could showcase his art. A load of crap in my opinion. Sasori thought. The biggest problem here was Gaara. Deidara would show no mercy,he would take his enemy down no matter what the cost.

The puppet master's heart sank at the thought of losing his beloved Gaara. The kiss they shared was so intense. He could tell it had been Gaara's first. Deep down,he knew that Gaara is starting to return his feelings. Knowing what the Akatusuki intended to do to him,made him sick to his stomach.

"Sasori? Are we clear on the instructions?" Madara asked.

"Yes" was all Sasori replied. Time was running out. Something had to be done and soon. He had just found Gaara and there was no way he was gonna lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Yaoi(boys lov),slight lemon.

It was past midnight. Gaara was still at his office. Paperwork was coming in faster than ever. He was starving. He finished off the last of his work then headed home. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice,he made a cheese sandwich. The easiest thing at 12:30am. Thereafter,he had a nice relaxing hot shower. His thoughts strayed to Sasori. It had been two weeks since the gorgeous red haired puppet master had approached him. Sasori was perfect in every way possible. Sasori. He remembered those divine,red lips. He pictured Sasori pinning him to the shower wall and kissing him. Those lips around his cock. His member began to twitch and harden as he pictured Sasori kneeling before him. Wrapping his hand around his thick shaft,he began pumping. Little did he know that Sasori had entered through his bedroom window and sat on his bed waiting for him to finish the shower. When suddenly ...

"Nrgghh ... Sasori more!" He groaned as he pictured Sasori deepthroating him,the warmth spreading through his body. Sasori heard his name being mentioned. Curious,he got up and opened the shower slightly. The sight nearly made him cum in his pants. The love of his life was leaning against the shower door,jerking off. His eyes were closed and his was moaning his name. His name. Sasori became erect within seconds. Half of him wanted to burst into the shower and make him scream,the other half was so captivated by the beauty in front of him that he just wanted to watch him go at it.

"Y-youre s-so good at this- nrgh" he cried out pumping harder. "S-suck me j-just like that"

"Sasori ... Sasori" he moaned nearing his climax. "F-faster! D-dont stop!". Sasori smirked. So Gaara was fantasizing of being sucked off by him. That made him harder than ever. His tip leaking and forming a wet spot on the front of his pants. He opened the door. Gaara almost fell over. Caught in the act. He turned,ready to scream at either Temari or Kankuro but instead he saw Sasori. "What the fuck?" He screeched in shock trying to cover his member. " You broke into my house?"

Sasori calmly walked towards Gaara. "I have come for my answer. I think I gave you adequate time but by the looks of things I have my answer" he teased. Gaara blushed as red as his hair. "I didn't expect to see you here" Gaara mumbled. "Evidently" Sasori smirked as he eyed the beautiful kazekage. His pale skin was almost illuminated. His red hair was sopping over the front of his face. He had rock hard abs and muscle definition. His erection stood up thick,red with arousal and pulsating. " Well,would you kindly leave so I can finish my shower in peace?" Gaara asked looking away. Sasori began stripping himself of his clothes. "No"

"Wha-what are you doing?" Gaara asked beginning to panic.

"I'm making your fantasy come true. Pun intended" Sasori smirked. Gaara caught sight of the wet spot on Sasori's pants. He stared at it. Sasori had got hard watching him?

"Yeah as you can see. I enjoyed your little show" Sasori grinned. "Now I'm going to be the main act."

'Errr,its o-okay,I'm f-fine" Gaara stuttered.

Sasori ignored him. He pulled down his boxers and heard Gaara gasp. He couldn't help himself. The puppet master was huge. His erection was thick and long. The slit was dripping. He stepped into the shower beside Gaara who was shocked beyond comprehension. "You're amazingly beautiful." Sasori complimented,his eyes betraying the love that he felt for Gaara. "More than I imagined" the puppet master reached down for the Kazekage. His hands enclosed around Gaara's slim waist and pulled him close. Their eyes met. Green on brown. Sasori smiled,so did Gaara. He knew that Sasori was genuine. He did not miss the genuine look of affection that passed through Sasori's. His gut told him that the puppet master could be trusted. Gaara reached up and connected his lips with Sasori's. The kiss was affectionate,full of love and passionate. Instinctively Gaara's arms wrapped around Sasori's waist. Their tongues met and caressed each other. Gripping each other tightly as they kissed,wanting as much close contact with each other as possible. Their bodies met,so did both of their thick arousals. The kiss broke on a gasp as they ached for more contact between them. Grinding their hips together Sasori stared into Gaara's eyes. He thumbed the kiss swollen lips.

"I want you to know that this is not about sex. What I feel for you is very real." Sasori said as he cupped Gaara's face. Gaara was having a hard time processing what Sasori was saying. He wanted Sasori so damn badly. His body wanted to give in. At the same time he knew he wasn't ready for something this big this soon. He didn't even know the guys favourite colour for heavens sake.

"I want this but I'm not ready. Not yet at least. Can we take this slow please?" Gaara asked his arms around Sasori's neck.

"I understand my love." Sasori replied. He kissed Gaara's nose. Still feeling their erections brushing each other,he buried his neck in Gaara's neck.

"I know a way we can both feel good" Sasori said licking Gaara's neck. Gaara's hips bucked forward slightly.

"Show me." Gaara whispered hoarsely.

Sasori's brown eyes flickered shut with restraint. He leaned to kiss Gaara gently. His hand gripped Gaara's pale hand,he place Gaara's hand over his member. Gaara's breathe hitched between the kiss. He gripped Gaara's throbbing arousal in his hand. He began to stroke it slowly. Gaara mimicked his actions.

They stared at each other full of love and lust. All that could be heard was their groans of desire.

"G-Gaara,oh my p-precious beautiful baby" Sasori gasped as Gaara squeezed his hand tight on the base of Sasori's shaft.

"S- Sasori just like t-that!" Sasori sped up his strokes,so did Gaara. Each desperately wanted to bring the other to climax as well as climax themselves. Their kisses became sloppier as warm heat pooled into their groins. Each of them bucking into the others hand.

"Let go with me" Sasori coaxed,his strokes became faster. His breathing erratic.

" Y-yes ...T-together." Gaara panted on the verge of losing it.

Sasori smashed their lips together as his orgasm came. Their bodies going rigid as the white hot waves of release swept through them.

"G-Gaara, I'm cumming -nrggghh" he shot his seed out all over the kazekage's pale hand.

"Sasori ... Yes ahhhhh!" Gaara said through gritted teeth,he groaned deeply as his climax burst out,his member twitching and spurting out his hot seed. The water that rained down on them washed away all traces of their desire.

They rode their orgasms out. Panting heavily,staring at each other. Gaara knew at that moment that he had fallen in love with Sasori.

Gaara turned the water off. "A surprise visit huh?" He chuckled as he chucked a towel to Sasori.

" You know I like the element of surprise" Sasori smiled.

"It's funny. I was under the impression you were a serial- killer- creepy- psycho-making-people-into-puppets kinda guy"

Sasori had to laugh. "Maybe I was. I was under the impression that you were an emo-tortured soul-sand loving -machoshist" He grinned then bowed his head." I'm not proud of what I've done. All I know is,the minute I fell in love with you,I didn't wanna be that person anymore"

"Maybe its all words at this point. I want to prove my love for you. I also want to do things the right way." Sasori continued. Gaara's heart was warmed. He smiled. "Will you go out with me on a date? A proper date?" He kissed the Kazekage's hand.

Gaara blushed harder than ever "Yes. I've never been asked out before. So this will be my first date."

"That makes me so happy my love. I will make it special. I promise you" Sasori said stroking his hair.

Gaara reached over and kissed the puppeteer on his cheek.

"So how does Friday night sound?"

"Well,I don't know. I guess I have to check my schedule seeing as I'm Kazekage and all." Gaara teased.

"Great. Pick you up at 7." Sasori sealed it with a kiss. Gaara laughed at that. Then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Bed. Look at the time. I'm sure you've got a long day tomorrow " Sasori teased.

"Wake me up a month from now" Gaara grumbled as he got into bed. Sasori chuckled and tucked him under the covers.

"Geez,thanks Mom." Gaara said drying,amusement high in his voice.

Sasori grinned "Goodnight my love. Thank you for a fantastic evening. See you Friday night." He kissed Gaara and pressed a parting kiss to his forehead before leaving through his window.

I guess I'm having sweet dreams tonight Gaara thought as he snuggled away happily.

A/N: Whew! I updated after quite some time.

Special thanks to all those who Follow/Favourite/Review. I urge you to continue. I love hearing from you. :D

Shout out goes to pollyh12. :)

Read and review!

Hope you enjoyed.

:* kisses 


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara hummed as he walked to his office. People around him stared. The Kazekage humming? Really? He hardly got any sleep but he felt like he was on top of the world. He had finally found love.

At his office,he found Temari waiting for him with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a chocolate croissant.

" So,anything you wanna tell me?" She smirked.

"Oh there's many things I'd like to tell you dear sister. Many indeed" Gaara replied airily. He had basically glided into the office.

"Would one of them include the strange noises coming from your bedroom last night?" Temari smirked.

"Wha-what? I errr, was having,er ... Nightmare! Yes a nightmare!" Gaara struggled out.

"Nightmare?" She laughed. "Is that the best you got?"

"Hmph okay well, Sasori came to visit me" Gaara started.

"Well,no shit Einstein. I want the details! Juicy stuff!" Temari goaded.

"Okay,let's see.. Well he came for his answer and I told him yes"

Temari squealed happily. "Yay! That's awesome little bro! And and and?"

"Well we ... " Gaara mumbled quietly.

"What? I can't hear you." She replied in a singsong voice.

"We kissed" he blushed furiously.

"That's it?" Her eyebrow raised. "Kisses don't elicit such sounds to my knowledge" he urged with a grin. "What base?"

"How does that even work? Well... I think maybe it would be 3rd base?" Gaara shrugged.

"Ooooohhhh details! More details! Is it big?!"

Gaara held up his hand to silence her. " That's enough,thanks. Don't let me desert coffin your ass" he rolled his eyes

"Fine fine." She held up her hands in surrender.

"So anyway,he asked me out on our first official date. This Friday at 7pm" Gaara smiled.

"We need to fine you something to wear! Right mister! On with you!" Temari grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the village.

"Errr what's wrong with what I have?"

"Are you kidding?" Temari asked in disbelief. "That's not "date material clothes! You have to dress to impress!"

Gaara sighed. Women.

Friday night

Gaara looked at his reflection. Temari choose well. He had to admit. He was wearing a black,fitted shirt that showed off his muscular,lean figure,a pair of skinny black jeans that hugged his ass and black shoes. His hair was spiked up with gel giving it a wet look. He wore a thin silver chain that sat on the black material of his shirt.

He looked simply sexy. The nervousness began to hit him as he looked at his watch. 6:55pm checking his reflection one last time,he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out.

He found Kankuro and Temari waiting for him downstairs in the lounge. Temari looked excited while Kankuro looked annoyed.

" You look stunning! Of course,its all my doing! He is so gonna love this!" Temari gushed.

" so you're going out on a date with Sasori Yamanada? Isn't he a bit too old for you?" Kankuro question.

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So what? Age doesn't matter if two people like each other"

" I'm going to have a little chat with him" Kankuro stated coldly.

"No way in hell! Do you think I'd let you chase him off before our first date? Not happening Kankuro!" Gaara exclaimed angrily.

"Settle down kids. This is not the -" Temari's voice was stopped by a loud knock on the door.

"He's here! How do I look?" Gaara asked frantically.

"Like a nervous,little virgin" Kankuro yawned. Temari shot him a glare.

"You look great! Now get out there and wow your man!" She said excitedly.

Gaara walked slowly towards the door. His hands shook from excitement. Taking a deep breath,he turned the door knob to reveal Sasori. Gaara's eyes traveled over the beautiful form of his new lover.

They matched. Sasori was dressed in a long sleeve,fitted black shirt with a pair of black jeans. Simple but yet he exuded an air of sexiness. He had one of his hands behind his back.

Sasori couldn't move. He just stood there and stared. Gaara,his Gaara had gone out of his way to dress up for him. He looked amazing.

"You look simply breathtaking my love" Sasori said moving closer to Gaara. It was as if they were both pulled in a trance by each other.

"So do you" Gaara breathed out,his pale cheeks tinted red. He reached out and placed his arms around Sasori's neck. "I couldn't wait for this day"

Sasori gripped his waist "Neither could I my love. You're so amazingly beautiful I can't stop looking at you"

Sasori pulled out his hand from behind his back to reveal a huge bunch of red roses. He kissed Gaara's palm softly before handing the bouquet of roses to him.

"These are for you my love. It matches your hair-our hair" Sasori grinned.

Gaara smiled as he reached out to take the bouquet. "They are beautiful Sasori,I love them! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome my baby. As long as you like them." Sasori smiled which accentuated his lovely red lips.

Gaara stared at those divine red lips presented to him, Sasori noticed and bent down,brushing their lips together. Moaning slightly as Sasori's tongue stroked his own.

The only thing that felt real was Sasori. The world and its problems faded away,it was just the two of them in that moment.

"Ahem."

Both the red haired men jumped apart.  
>Sasori looked around. Kankuro stood at the doorway,a dark look on his face.<p>

"Something you need Kankuro?" Gaara asked looking mutinous.

Kankuro ignored Gaara and looked directly at Sasori. Sasori had taken Gaara's hand in his own. Kankuro walked forward till he was face to face with Sasori. Puppet master to puppet master.

"I want you to know that if anyone hurts my brother,there will be hell to pay. He is my baby brother and I never wanna see him sad again. So if I hear of you mistreating him, I will fucking kill you" Kankuro growled out.

Gaara's eyes softened,a slight smile tugging at his lips. Sasori held his ground,standing right where he was.

"I am in love with your brother. I adore him and I want to take the best care of him. I have no intention of hurting him." Sasori's gaze rested on his lover. "I vowed to protect him. If that means losing my life,so be it. What I feel for your brother is real. The time will come when I'm put to the test. I will prove this to you and everyone else."

Kankuro's eyes widened as he heard the unexpected conversation. It seemed the puppet master truly loved his baby brother.

"I've always looked up to you Sasori. Being a puppet master,you've inspired me. I'm very protective of this little guy here. Its my job as an older brother" Kankuro said.

Suddenly Gaara threw his arms around Kankuro's neck. "Nii-san,thank you" Gaara said in earnest. Kankuro's eyes softened. " I love you Otouto. Have fun okay" he kissed his brother's cheek.

"Please have him home at a decent hour" Kankuro stated.

Sasori chuckled. "Will do sir."

"That's enough 'mum'. Bye!" Gaara said turning around,Sasori holding his hand and guiding him towards his black porsche.

"Whoa nice ride!" Gaara exclaimed as he checked out the car. Sasori opened the door for him.

" You can take it for a spin sometime" Sasori winked.

"Ill definitely take you up on that." My boyfriend has a cool car. My boyfriend. How cool does that sound. He got in the car.

"Hey,you don't need to open the door,I'm not a girl you know" Gaara mumbled.

Sasori chucked affectionately. "That's true but I'm a gentleman and you are my date. So I will treat you with the utmost respect"

Gaara felt at ease and relaxed in Sasori's presence. Their conversation always flowed. No awkward moments with nothing to say. It was comfortable,good natured banter with humour.

"I've made reservations at cest'la vie. Have you been there before?" Sasori asked.

" No I haven't. That's the most exclusive restaurant in town. I've always wanted to go there" Gaara smiled.

"Absolutely perfect for our first date,wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed" The two lapsed into a comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

"Wait,I just remembered something!" Gaara stated alarmed.

"What is it?"

"You can't go out in public ... Looking like ... Well you"

"Not to worry. That's taken care of." Making the hand seals,Sasori said "transformation jutsu". A puff of smoke appeared.

Sasori still looked like himself but a little different. His nose was slighter longer,his eyes turned a brilliant blue and was almond shaped. His facial structure appeared to be a bit broader and his lips turned pink and appeared fuller. To an outsider, he now merely looked like a cousin of himself.

"Still as good looking?" Sasori asked

"Not nearly" Gaara chuckled.

Sasori got up and opened the door for him. He held Gaara's hand as he led him up the stairs to the restaurant. It was beautiful on the inside. Tastefully done up. It had an air of excellence. Definitely 5 star.

"Good evening Sir"

"Good evening. Table for 2,Mr. Otori" Sasori said smoothly.

"Right this way sir" the waiter led them to a table. There was a bottle of their most expensive wine that was chilling on their table.

Gaara was impressed. The service was good and place itself was quite lovely indeed.

"Order whatever you want my love. Don't be shy" Sasori said as he reached across the table and Gaara's hand. "You don't mind if I do this right?"

"Not at all. When it comes to you PDA is certainly not a problem" Gaara smiled.

Gaara ordered a fillet mignon with roast,rosemary potatoes and a salad while Sasori choose a prawn pasta dish.

"Let's have a toast. To us, to our future and here's to you never leaving my side" Sasori said

"To us" Gaara smiled as he drained the glass in one shot.

"You might wanna take it easy. That is potent stuff" Sasori laughed as he watched Gaara's face turn red.

All in all, Gaara's first date turned out better than he could of ever imagined. Their food arrived and they tucked in,enjoying the delicious meal while discovering more about each other.

Sasori noticed that Gaara was on his 4th glass of wine as they finished their meal. He knew Gaara was slightly drunk. He really didn't want to take Gaara home in such a condition. It was be a bad first impression.

Sasori needed to use the bathroom. "Ill be back just now. I need the bathroom love"

"Sure baby" Gaara smile was lopsided. Did Gaara just call him baby?  
>Making his way to the bathroom,he urinated. When he was done,he pulled up his pants but only to find him shoved into a stall. He turned to find his lover locking the door.<p>

Gaara was breathing heavily,by now he was definitely drunk. He pushed Sasori against the wall and kissed him hard. Their tongues caressed each other roughly. Sasori gripped him tight and pushed him against the opposite wall,pinning his hands on either side of his head kissing him brutally.

Gaara pushed his hips forward grinding his growing arousal against Sasori's own arousal. Their kiss broke on a gasp. Gaara pushed Sasori onto the toilet,making him sit down on the closed seat. He then straddled Sasori's lap. Their arousals met through the fabric of their clothes. Gaara began grinding down hard on Sasori's arousal. Sasori groaned deeply.

"Baby ... We can't"

"Why not?" Gaara asked licking Sasori's ear " I want you -nrgggh" Gaara moaned as Sasori ground back against him.

" Baby ... We going to ... Get caught " Sasori said his resolve crumbling. His hips moving in time to Gaara's grinding.

" I want you ... Inside me baby" Gaara said breathing heavy. His arousal was getting the better of him.

Sasori couldn't believe how sexy Gaara was. Gaara was driving him insane,writhing in his lap asking him for sex. Sasori's control was slowly fading. Inspite of this,he still had a bit of reason left in him.

He loved Gaara. He wanted his first time to be special,not a quickie in a restaurant bathroom. It was hard,Gaara was driving him to the verge of insanity. He needed Gaara to stop but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to part from the delicious friction he was receiving from Gaara's hardened groin.

" Please baby ... Let's do it. I want to ... Be with you" Gaara moaned.

"Patience my love. We can't do that here but Let me make you feel good"

Sasori stood up and unbuckled Gaara's pants. Pulling it down to his ankles,he pulled down Gaara's boxers and dropped to his knees.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Sasori groaned at the sight of Gaara's member,thick and big with the pink tip drenched in precum. "You want me this badly baby" Sasori said huskily as he licked off all the precum tasting his lover's arousal. Gaara threw his head back and moaned.

Sasori began bobbing his head,taking the member in deep into his mouth. His hand on Gaara's hips to steady him. His other hand pinching Gaara's nipple hard while he went down on his boyfriend. The Kazekage was lost in his own pleasure. His lover's mouth felt amazing. He wanted this to never stop,he could be like this all day. It sent tingles through his body. Gaara gripped Sasori's hair, his moans becoming frantic.

His fantasy was becoming a reality. He was in Sasori's mouth,nearing his orgasm. Sasori looked at his beautiful lover caught up in pleasure. He wanted to fuck him so badly. Sasori's cock was hard as rock. His precum seeping through his boxers. The puppet master had never been this turned on in his life.

"L-look ...at m-me" Gaara said. His mouth half opened,his eyes lidded and a slight flush across his face. Sasori never stopped sucking as he made eye contact with his lover above him. Their eyes met. Sasori looked up seductively.  
>Gaara was trying to buck his hips into Sasori's mouth.<br>"Nrgghhh S-sasori ... I wanna cum ... in your mouth... Nnhh" That shot straight to Sasori's groin. He released his hand from Gaara's groin. Gaara started fucking his cock into Sasori's mouth while gripping onto Sasori's red locks,never breaking eye contact.

Hot waves of pleasure surged from Gaara's cock through his body. " Nrgghh baby ... Oh baby ... I'm cumming in your mouth" He groaned deeply. His member twitched and jerked as he shot his load deep down Sasori's throat. Sasori released Gaara's member,they both were panting.

Sasori's erection was now painful. He was so hard,he was groaning. Gaara realized what was wrong.

"Your turn baby" Gaara whispered huskily

Sasori didn't want Gaara to feel obligated to do anything he wasn't ready for.

"My love,you don't have to. I can take care of this myself. You don't need to do anything you're not ready for" he placed a kiss on Gaara's forehead.

" Baby, I wanna taste you." Gaara moaned against his mouth. He began palming Sasori's big erection through his pants. They had already been in there 20 minutes. Luckily,the restaurant was busy,nobody would notice. He didn't want them to get caught.

" I want that too baby. Can we pay the bill and get out of here quickly? We can finish what we started" Sasori purred seductively.

Gaara nodded before pressing a kiss to Sasori's lips. They opened the door and made themselves presentable, walking out as if nothing happened even though Sasori's hard on wasn't going away. Sasori hurriedly paid the bill and left.

In the car, Sasori attacked Gaara's lips once more. Gaara resumed palming his lover's erection once more.

"Let's get out of here. Wanna come back to my place?" Sasori asked his eyes full of lust. Gaara hesitated.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do" Sasori said kissing his lover.

"Sure,let's go." Gaara grinned.

They were at Sasori's place in 2 minutes flat. They rushed in. Locked the door haphazardly. Sasori pulled Gaara to his bedroom,they stripped each other of their clothes. Sasori sat down on the edge of his bed. His legs spread.

Gaara watched his gorgeous lover. His cock up straight just for him. His slit dripping. Gaara knelt in between his legs. Swirling his tongue around the tip of the head,Sasori groaned. Sasori stroked Gaara's hair encouragingly,not pushing his head but ensuring him that he was doing things right. Sasori reveshed over the sight of his beautiful lover giving him head.

Gaara engulfed the head in his hot mouth. "Ohhhhh fuck Gaara" Sasori moaned out. Slowly he slid inch by inch into his hot mouth. He started increasing the pace.

"Baby ... I'm not gonna ... last long" Sasori said huskily. He was hard for an hour,so he knew he had about a minute. Gaara knew enough to increase the pace. He sucked his lovers member hard and fast.

The warmth pooled in the puppet master's groin. His cock began to tingle. He wanted to warn Gaara before he came.

" Gaara ... Baby, stop-nrghhh,I'm gonna cum. Stop now -nrghhhh" Gaara did not listen,he kept sucking. " I can't hold back ... Baby ... Stop ... Nrghhhhhh I'm cumming!" He shook as his orgasm took over,he released his hot seed into his lovers mouth. He fell back on the bed.

Gaara swallowed it all. Sasori was still recovering from post-orgasmic bliss. Gaara crawled onto the bed next to Sasori and caught each other in a passionate kiss.

"I wanted to take things easy with you my love. Its your first time and I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't want to" Sasori explained.

"Yeah I know but I want to do certain things with you. Things that I'm ready for"

"I love you Gaara" Sasori smiled.

"And I love you" Gaara replied. "I think this has been the best first date ever"

Sasori chuckled. " I think you should stay the night. You must be tired"

"Mmpfh I am"

They curled into each other's arms and fell asleep

A/N: Like whoa! Hot,steamy chapter yeah? Dedicated to my dearest friend Trisha. It was great seeing you at UMF. love you loads babe

Going to watch 50 shades of Grey tomorrow! I am really amped! :D

Feel free to review! :)

Kisses :*


End file.
